Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to implantable prostheses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an implantable prosthesis for repairing and/or reinforcing an anatomical defect.
Background of Related Art
In the past, in developing spaces and potential spaces within a body, blunt dissectors or soft-tipped dissectors have been utilized to create a dissected space which is parallel to the plane in which the dissectors are introduced into the body tissue. This often may be in an undesired plane, which can lead to bleeding which may obscure the field and make it difficult to identify the body structures.
In utilizing such apparatus and methods, attempts have been made to develop anatomic spaces in the anterior, posterior or lateral to the peritoneum. The same is true for plural spaces and other anatomic spaces. Procedures that have been performed in such spaces include varocele dissection, lymph node dissection, sympathectomy and hernia repair. In the past, the inguinal hernia repair has principally been accomplished by the use of an open procedure which involves an incision in the groin to expose the defect in the inguinal floor, remove the hernial sac and subsequently suture the ligaments and fascias together to reinforce the weakness in the abdominal wall.
Recently, laparoscopic hernia repairs have been attempted by inserting laparoscopic instruments into the abdominal cavity through the peritoneum and then placing a mesh to cover the hernia defect. Hernia repair using this procedure has a number of disadvantages, principally because the patch used for hernia repair is in direct contact with the structures in the abdominal cavity, as for example the intestines, so that there is a tendency for adhesions to form in between these structures. Such a procedure is also undesirable because typically the patch is stapled into the peritoneum, which is a very thin unstable layer covering the inner abdomen. Thus, the stapled patch can tear away from the peritoneum or shift its position. Other laparoscopic approaches involve cutting away the peritoneum and stapling it closed. This is time consuming and involves the risk of inadvertent cutting of important anatomic structures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide improved implantable prostheses for repairing and/or reinforcing soft tissue or muscle wall defects.